Naruto Meets South Park
by kanakan1232321
Summary: Its when South Park Meets Naruto,COOL!
1. Need new friends!

Naruto meets South Park Pt. 1! 

One Day in Konoha.  
Naruto:Hmmmmmm what do i do today?  
Sasuke:I don't know,home i guess,see ya.  
Sakura:Don't leave me here with this baka!  
Naruto:Dammit,im by myself,i need some friends...

At South Park.  
Cartman:Hey guys,whatcha doin?  
Kyle:Nothing.  
Kenny:hmmhmm(Nothing)  
Stan:Going to school,duh!  
Cartman:Fuck school you guys,skip that crap.  
Kyle,Stan,and Kenny:Yea!  
Then...

ZAP!  
Cartman:Where the hell are we?  
Kyle:I don't know.  
Stan:Me neither.  
Kenny:hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm hmm (I don't know either.)

Back at Naruto.  
Naruto:Hmmmm,I might as well look around.  
Cartman:Hey,lets ask that retard for help.  
Cartman:Hey,do you know where the hell we are.  
Naruto:You're in the village of Konoha.  
Kyle:(gasp)He's a ninja!Just like the time we had those weapons,man my mom would've killed me if she found out about that.  
Cartman:Yea,she almost ruined the Terrance&Phillip show,because she's a big fat stupid bi-  
Kyle:Do do it Cartman,i am warning you!  
Cartman:All right,all right.  
Kyle:Man i'm getting tired of him calling my mom a-  
Cartman:Weeeeeeeellllllll,Kyle's mom a bitch she's a big fat witch she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a stupid bitch and if she was ever was a bitch to all the boys and girls (melody).On Monday she's a bitch,on Tuesday she's a bitch,on Wednsday starting she's a bitch,then on Sunday just 'cause we never never call her king kong mayor,mayor BIATCH!!All kids around the world are singing and it might go a little something like this:hademadacheokonakingbabo,lalinbybyyaifhahag,yamaboimharaderayake,hobbewalinkaingbo,have you ever met my friend Kyle's mom she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,she's a big fat bitch,Kyle's mom is a bitch and she's such a dirty bitch,  
Kyyyyle's mom is a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCHAAAAAAA!!!!!!Cool,huh?  
Kyle:You're such a fucking fatass!  
Cartman:And your a fucking Jew!  
Stan:Hey,hey,hey,guys stop!  
Naruto:Alright you guys are my new friends!  
Cartman:The hell we are!  
Kyle:Hey,can you teach us some moves?  
Naruto:Ok!!Why not?

Meanwhile,at training.  
Kiba:Hyaaahhh!!(throwing 3 shurikens)  
Kenny rushed and jumped.  
stab,stab,stab (in Kenny's face  
Stan:Oh my God,you killed Kenny!  
Kyle:You bastard!  
Cartman:What's your name asshole?Why did you kill him?  
Kiba:Uhhhhhhhhh,it was my dog,BYE!  
Cartman:Damn,he got away!  
Naruto:Sorry about your friend.  
Cartman:Yea,do you have a Nintendo Wii?  
Naruto:What's that?  
Cartman:No,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
To be continued...


	2. The New Ninjas

Naruto meets South Park!

One Day in Konoha.  
Naruto:Hmmmmmm what do i do today?  
Sasuke:I don't know,home i guess,see ya.  
Sakura:Don't leave me here with this baka!  
Naruto:Dammit,im by myself,i need some friends...

At South Park.  
Cartman:Hey guys,whatcha doin?  
Kyle:Nothing.  
Kenny:hmmhmm(Nothing)  
Stan:Going to school,duh!  
Cartman:Fuck school you guys,skip that crap.  
Kyle,Stan,and Kenny:Yea!  
Then...

ZAP!  
Cartman:Where the hell are we?  
Kyle:I don't know.  
Stan:Me neither.  
Kenny:hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm hmm (I don't know either.)

Back at Naruto.  
Naruto:Hmmmm,I might as well look around.  
Cartman:Hey,lets ask that retard for help.  
Cartman:Hey,do you know where the hell we are.  
Naruto:You're in the village of Konoha.  
Kyle:(gasp)He's a ninja!Just like the time we had those weapons,man my mom would've killed me if she found out about that.  
Cartman:Yea,she almost ruined the Terrance&Phillip show,because she's a big fat stupid bi-  
Kyle:Do do it Cartman,i am warning you!  
Cartman:All right,all right.  
Kyle:Man i'm getting tired of him calling my mom a-  
Cartman:Weeeeeeeellllllll,Kyle's mom a bitch she's a big fat witch she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a stupid bitch and if she was ever was a bitch to all the boys and girls (melody).On Monday she's a bitch,on Tuesday she's a bitch,on Wednsday starting she's a bitch,then on Sunday just 'cause we never never call her king kong mayor,mayor BIATCH!!All kids around the world are singing and it might go a little something like this:hademadacheokonakingbabo,lalinbybyyaifhahag,yamaboimharaderayake,hobbewalinkaingbo,have you ever met my friend Kyle's mom she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,she's a big fat bitch,Kyle's mom is a bitch and she's such a dirty bitch,  
Kyyyyle's mom is a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCHAAAAAAA!!!!!!Cool,huh?  
Kyle:You're such a fucking fatass!  
Cartman:And your a fucking Jew!  
Stan:Hey,hey,hey,guys stop!  
Naruto:Alright you guys are my new friends!  
Cartman:The hell we are!  
Kyle:Hey,can you teach us some moves?  
Naruto:Ok!!Why not?

Meanwhile,at training.  
Kiba:Hyaaahhh!!(throwing 3 shurikens)  
Kenny rushed and jumped.  
stab,stab,stab (in Kenny's face  
Stan:Oh my God,you killed Kenny!  
Kyle:You bastard!  
Cartman:What's your name asshole?Why did you kill him?  
Kiba:Uhhhhhhhhh,it was my dog,BYE!  
Cartman:Damn,he got away!  
Naruto:Sorry about your friend.  
Cartman:Yea,do you have a Wii?  
Naruto:What's that?  
Cartman:No,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
To be continued... 


End file.
